


Chloe and Nate (Writing prompt)

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: Another short one-shot between Chloe Frazer and Nathan Drake!





	Chloe and Nate (Writing prompt)

The morning sun glowed against the Drake's bare back, defining all of the muscles and cuts that laid there. It was odd seeing him so peaceful, Chloe thought, while delicately brushing her fingers through his hair. He was in a deep slumber- had been since last night. Nate was always an early sleeper. It made for some awkward nights, but Frazer would be lying if she said she didn't find it adorable. His eyes flickered from under his lids as he dreamed of his next adventure. Sometimes he would say words, swear words, to be more specific, and then wake up with a jolt. Chloe could always tell when _those_ were coming.

First, he would start moving from side-to-side, changing positions more times than a prostitute on speed. Next, his fists would clench until the veins on his wrists popped out. And then finally, his mouth would open. 

 

"Crap..." He mumbled under his breath, as expected.

 

Chloe would usually wake him up when this happened, but this time, she was going to watch. She leaned into her elbow as she made herself comfortable. 

 

Nate moved around in his sleep, his feet fidgeting from under the covers. "Don't... No." A nearly inaudible whisper slithered from his mouth. 

 

"Don't... what?" Chloe responded through a grin. 

 

His heart rate grew faster, and Chloe knew he was going to wake up soon. 

 

"Don't jump..." Nathan breathed out, clutching the blankets of the bed. "Sam..." He whispered, and then his shoulders relaxed back into the pillow. Chloe felt an eyebrow cock up. She'd never hear him say a name before. This was some cryptic buggery, she thought to herself before placing a gentle hand on Nathan's face. She cupped the corner of his jawline and was about to wake him up, before noticing a lone tear roll down from his eye. 

 

"God..." Chloe gently said to herself, feeling slightly guilty. She shook his arm a little before patting his cheek like a bongo. "Nate?" 

 

He grumbled before plying apart his heavy eyes, slowly fixating his pupils on Chloe's. "Mhm?" The Drake hummed disinterestedly. 

 

Chloe didn't say a word, and instead moved her finger to wipe away the tear that was still perched on his cheek. "Just wanted to say I love you," She said with an innocent smile, her Australian accent gentle but humorous. 

 

"Hmph," Nathan snorted before turning around on his pillow. "I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure about this one, I like it though. I'm trying to improve my writing, mostly focusing on the little details. Any advice would be appreciated, thanks!


End file.
